Cali Smash Bros Wikia
Welcome to the Cali Smash Bros Wiki This page is dedicated to providing information to the members of the clan. What will you find here? All of the clans rules and regulations will be listed here as well as punishments and the war schedule. If you have any questions about the inner workings of the clan then odds are the answer is posted here. Latest update Sept 19, 2017 - Updated clan lvl and donated troops lvl increase __TOC__ Rules *Communication in clan chat needs to be kept to English. *Only fill troop requests with what the player has requested (if they don't request anything specific then anything goes except for goblins, only donate those if they are specifically requested for). *Do not beg or request to be made an Elder or Co-leader. These positions are earned within the clan through donations (see Rank Requirements for more info). *Be respectful of other clan members. Harassing, name calling, racial slurs, etc. will not be tolerated and are grounds for immediate expulsion. *We are an Adult clan and expect our members to behave as such. Generally we look for players over 25 but exceptions can be made for those willing to act in a mature manor. *We are a team and can only succeed if we all act as such, so request for troops often and donate whenever possible. War Information We are a waring clan and participate in wars very often. There are some additional rules in regards to war that you need to be aware of before participating. Please note that participating in war is not a requirement to be in the clan. If you would rather be left out then there is nothing wrong with that and you will not be kicked because of it. Schedule: Our current war schedule consists of war, followed by a 24 hour break and then repeats. War is started around 7 - 9pm PST. Rules: *You need to have at least a town hall 6 in order to participate in a 10 player war, and at least a townhall 5 for a 15 player war or higher. *Always use both attacks in war. *Follow the war plan laid out by the general for the war(either the Clan Leader or a Co-Leader). You will receive it as a message in your inbox. *When players are requesting troops for war only donate level 5+ troops for Barbs, Archers, Giants and Wizzies. Dragons, Pekka, Healers, Wall breakers and dark troops are different but when in doubt just ask the player first before donating. *We attack for stars and not just for loot (unless otherwise instructed to). *Do not use Goblins in war (unless instructed to attack for loot in which case they are allowed). *War CC's will be filled by CO's and the Leader. If you would like to help then please ask first. *If players need to be cut to start war then it be done at the discretion of the war general. Things that will be taken into account first would be senior players with missed attacks from the previous war and then donation amounts and alt accounts is necessary. *If you are assigned a clean up base but another player has yet to make their first attack on the base then that player still has first dibs. If however, they have not attacked with 5 hours left in war then they forfeit their claim and you are free to attack. *Last minute attackers is something that wont be tolerated. Showing up in the last hour to use both of your attacks makes it very difficult for the war general to plan the war and it ends up hurting the rest of the war members. If you can't make your first attack before 5 hours left in war then you are better off to opt out otherwise a punishment may be issued. *Note* 'if you can't abide by the rules laid out for war, or can't guarantee you will be able to use both attacks then you are better off to opt out for that particular war as the punishments for breaking the war rules can be very severe ('When in doubt, opt out!). You can set yourself to be opted in/out of war in the profile section of your account in game. *Note2* '''Our lvl 10 clan perks upgrade any donated troops by '''2 levels. This means that someone with level 3 Barbs, Archers, Giants and Wizzies can donate troops for war requests and help fill the war clan castles as their troops will be upgraded to level 5 upon donation. *Note3* New players to the clan wishing to participate in war must first demonstrate their attack ability by either attacking another clan members base or by showing raiding videos. If sufficient skill is demonstrated then said person will be allowed in war, otherwise they will need to continue to practice until sufficient skill is demonstrated. They must also have an acceptable war base design to promote defense. Help and advice for attacking and defense will always be given to those that ask for it :) Co-leaders have the ability to be a general for a war if they so choose. In order to do so though they must be willing and able to meet the following guidelines: *Talk to the clan leader first so as to work out a time for you to start a war and any other details you may need to know. *Include the opted in players for war. If some players need to be cut then go by donation amounts. If that wont work then discuss with the clan leader on who to leave out. *Ensure that the war cc gets filled for every player. *Make sure to issue a war plan for 1st attacks and then 2nd attacks. *Make sure player troop requests are getting filled. *Be online as much as you can to help sort out any issues players may have. Failure to meet these guidelines will result in a demotion to Elder or Member depending on the circumstance. It is generally not recommended to run your own war unless you can donate higher level troops (see war rules for more info). Rank Requirements We love to see our members advance through the ranks up to the coveted Co-leader position. This is done through donations. We work off of the 36 day league schedule for this. The requirements to obtain the positions are as follows: *Elder - 750 donations *Co-leader - By discretion of the clan leader only You can only obtain one rank at the time, meaning you can't go from member right to Co-leader. You have to become an elder first and then you can be promoted to Co-leader. Once you have these ranks there are requirements you must full fill in order to maintain them for each 36 day cycle. They are as follows: Elder: *Maintain a donation level of at least 750 *recruit 1 new members Co-leader: *Remain active in clan with donations, requests, and recruiting. *Assist leader when requested *recruit 2 new members Failure to meet these requirements will result in a demotion. Also recruiting doesn't mean you just throw out some invites to random people, hope they join, and forget about them. If you recruit someone then you are responsible to ensure that they find this wikia and understand everything posted. Keep track of who you invite and be sure to tell the leader. If you are caught lying or try to steal someone else's invite then you will be demoted immediately. If after the orientation it's obvious that the player you recruited wont work out then please kick them or, in the case of an Elder, ask a Co-leader to kick them. The point of this is to try and better the clan by getting new players to join and stay so please treat it as such. Punishments Most infractions will be handled on a case by case basis by the leader. As a general rule of thumb infractions will be handled as such: *reminder of the rule *expulsion from the clan The following infractions are considered more serious and will be handled as indicated: Harassment, name calling, racial slurs, etc. *This will not be tolerated and any player doing so will be expelled immediately. (Now players will have disagreements, it happens, but as long as these are kept civil and mature then no actions will be taken against either player.) If you want to have it out with someone, then do so out of clan chat. Failure to use both attacks in war *For new players to the clan, or if it is your first war with us, you will be kicked from the clan. *For veteran players (participated in more then 1 war) you will be demoted (if applicable), and will be excluded from the next war and placed on probation for the next 2 wars that you participate in. If you fail to use both attacks during your probational period then you will be banned from war or kicked from the clan. *For senior players (participated in 8 or more wars), if 1 or more players need to be cut from the war roster then you will be the first to be chosen. This doesn't apply to those that rarely ever miss an attack, we're all human and sometimes life happens. Failure to follow the war plan or Failure to use first attack before 5 hours left in war *You will be excluded from the next war and placed on probation for the next 2 wars that you participate in. If you fail to follow the war plan or attack late again during your probational period then you will be banned from war or kicked from the clan. *For new players to the clan, or if it is your first war with us, you will be kicked from the clan. *Note* The leader has the right to modify or change any punishment as he/she sees fit. Also no punishment is valid until approved by the leader. Clan facts The current clan leader is = Arringfray (Alternate account: Sputter McNab) The clan was created by Johnnyblazed in September, 2014. It was intended to be a training clan for the, now non existent, higher level clan called Cali Agents. In the end it became a spin off clan and has prospered ever since. When Johnny became too busy in real life to run the clan he promoted Sherri to leader and she ran it until June, 2015 when she promoted Arringfray to leader. In short we are a fun clan full of good people and if you are new then please feel free to say hi, we don't bite. Well sherri has been known to a bit but she never leaves a scar ;) Memorable quotes: Anonymous rage quitter: "This is a shit good clan!"